


主【路人萨】副【莫萨】无脑产物

by fisha_03



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 不完整性行为, 伪群p, 脏话, 醉酒, 非自愿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisha_03/pseuds/fisha_03
Summary: flo萨，米扎。主路人萨，带莫萨。醉酒萨注意，无插入，半路刹车注意。流水账，过瘾摸鱼，无逻辑无剧情。ooc属于我。





	主【路人萨】副【莫萨】无脑产物

“啊，大音乐家，你猜奥丁神会在这时候保佑你吗。”

男人们拖着萨列里出宫廷，他们有些人手里还攥着长颈的葡萄酒瓶——贵族们喝的酒，哈哈，基督教。

“或者那个神童莫扎特，他会抛下那些索吻的姑娘出来找你吗，还是说他根本不会发现你不在？”

萨列里嘟嘟囔囔的，他真的喝了不少，被男人们拽着撞出高门，然后伸手用袖花揉眼睛。

“传言总归是传言，大作曲家，他都快结婚了，韦伯确实是美人，”说话的男人笑嘻嘻的，他把手伸进萨列里的外衣内，捏着他外头裹了不少衣服的腰，接着补了一句，“他看都不会看你，你算个屁。”

萨列里像气到了，他猛地拍开对方的手，往前一步抢过在一旁看戏的人手里的葡萄酒，灌了两口之后“砰”地把高颈瓶磕碎在墙上，没喝光的酒混着玻璃渣飞溅了他一身，他又抓着只剩下一截的碎瓶口对刚才的男人比划了两下，就转过身自顾自地走。

“啊哈，看看看看。”男人们重新围上去，“平时装模作样的高贵婊子生气了。”有人直接从后头捞过萨列里的额头，硬生生把不断闷哼的后者架到比刚才更暗的地方。

“因为什么？因为我说莫扎特看不上你？”

旁边的人哄笑起来，他们也纷纷去摸萨列里暖烫又濡湿的胸膛，而更多的手则在掐捏他的屁股和大腿根。

“别以为站在贵族手上就了不起，罗森博格也是废物。”

“滚远点。”

“写写谱子尾巴就翘到天上去了，看起来人五人六的，你靠什么让贵族喜欢你？屁股还是嘴？”

人们又哄起来，他们把萨列里摁到地上，有人已经开始解裤腰带了。最开始的男人扯着他的头发，把手指搅进他嘴里。

萨列里喉咙中滚溢出一串音，似乎在说话，模糊得很，听起来倒像皱起鼻子发脾气的犬科动物。

“他刚才说什么？”

男人把手抽出来，“你要是这会儿说点什么好听的求饶，我还能让你也爽一下。”他用沾满晶亮液体的手指蹭着萨列里下颌和脖子的交接处，甚至伸进领子把唾液抹在他脖颈的凹陷里。

“莫扎特……”

男人顿时大笑起来：“快听呐！他在叫莫扎特！”

“哈哈哈音乐家，你的莫扎特正搂着他的未婚妻呢。”另一个男人用手拨拉着他下垂的滚烫的眼皮，把已经勃起的阴茎拍在他脸上。

突然间萨列里就像是被欺辱的孩子，一下子提高了声音，扯着醉得相当彻底的嗓子大喊：“莫扎特——！沃尔——”

下一秒他就被男人一拳打得看见了噪点，脑子嗡嗡地报警，另一双手立马扯下他的颈花塞进他的嘴里，紧接着他又挨了一巴掌。

萨列里闷闷地呻吟着，蜷缩在墙角，他的手被其他男人拽着提高了，紧身的礼服也被提拉上去，露出他大幅度起伏的小腹。

“妈的，今天是老子操你，别他妈一直想着那个奥地利人。”

那个男人显然没耐心了，他粗暴地剥着已经几乎没有行动能力的萨列里的裤子，把大堆布料踢到他脚踝旁，然后用阴茎戳着他紧绷的屁股和会阴。

萨列里很安静，他在不再尝试吞咽口水之后就相当听话地被男人摆弄，气流偶尔快速涌进音乐家的胸腔，听起来是十分困难的呼吸。

 

几乎是同时，快速的脚步声来到巷子口，接着那个人挥动着手臂，“警卫！警卫！”

 

“天啊…大师，萨列里。”莫扎特奔到萨列里身边抱起他，“我找到你了，我找到你了，萨列里先生，没事了。”他仍然醉着，衣服被扯得歪歪扭扭，嘴唇红肿。

萨列里像是没意识到有谁在他旁边似的，他伸长了手去沾之前被他磕碎的酒瓶中残剩的葡萄酒。

“沃尔夫刚……”他把手指点到莫扎特的太阳穴，然后一路涂抹到脸正中，接着把手指塞进嘴里舔干净了。他哼哼两声，又叫了一遍，“沃尔夫刚。”

“安东尼奥，我在这里，我在这里。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用。


End file.
